Fairy Tail: The New Member
by Summerthegreat
Summary: After her best friend disappearing and a rough morning of babysitting, Summer finds herself in a certain place that she has dreamed of visiting... One where countless legends have been born and would no doubt continue to create more legends weld into the future... It's name, is Fairy Tail.
1. I want my friend back!

**Before I let you start reading this, first I would like to thank you for clicking on this in the first place, and having an interest! I would also like to announce that this story follows in after chapter 8 in Disney Syndulla's fanfiction on Star Wars! So PLEASE make sure to follow and favorite her! She is the reason I am sitting down and writing this right now!**

 **DISNEY SYNDULLAS STORY AND THIS ONE GO TOGETHER, BUT IN DIFERENT CHARACTERS POV! SO BEFOR YOU READ THID ONE, GO FAVORITE HER!**

* * *

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Startled, Summer jumped to her feet. Only to trip over her covers and fall face-first into the floor with a loud _thump. "Summer_! Are you okay?!"

She looked up to see her mother looking down at her and forced herself to get up and turn off the alarm on her phone."Yeah," She answered "I'm fine..."

Her mom smiled "Good, now you better get ready because Jackson's waiting for you. His family is going out for the weekend so he needs someone to watch him."

Summer looked down and clenched her fist trying not to cry. The memory of her dead best friend was too much for her. In a cracked whisper she replied "She's not coming back... I'll never see her again..."

Mom shook her head and blinked twice, "What? Sorry I didn't hear you."

Summer forced herself really hard to smile. It was difficult for her to do this, but when she did it made her feel even worse so she just looked away. "I said, I'll be down in a few minutes... That's all..."

Her mother paused, looking worried. "Uh... Okay." Realizing what she had just done, she quickly turned around and left the room to give Summer some privacy.

After her mom left, she wiped her eyes and shook the thoughts out of her head. "I need to get over this, need be strong!" Summer walked over to her closet and opened it with one hand. She decided to wear her favorite pink shirt and red jacket, followed up by a silky white scarf (it reminded her of Natsu). Then put on her new jeggings and brown leather boots. After she was done in the bathroom and grabbed her bag, she started out.

* * *

While she was on her way out, Summer had to take the route by the park where her friend had passed. "Just stay, cool..." The blonde whispered to herself, and held her head up looking anywhere but at the frozen pond where Joy had fallen into the ice. Her throat began to feel groggy from holding it all in, but Summer proceeded in silence to her destination.

She recalled the memories they spent together. Watching Fairy Tail and Star Wars, dance practice together (even though Joy would always trip herself), and even the time with the elevator! Summer stared at the footprints in the snow, would she ever see her friend again?!

When she got to the house, Jackson was looking out the window and the rest of the family were just walking out the door, "WAIT! I FORGOT YODA!" One of the triplets were having a fit.

Amy, Joy's mom spoke up. "I'll go get it! but nobody else is going back inside!" Just then two of the triplets raced past her into the house. "Does anyone ever listen to me?!" Just then, the mother realized Summer was watching them. "Hey! Summer, thanks for coming to keep Jackson some company! I know he gets carsick easily so he wanted to stay home."

"Yeah, its no problem!" Summer couldn't help but giggle as the two triplets marched back into the car with a Yoda plushy. Amy gave her a slight nod and walked over to the drivers seat before waving goodbye and drove away.

"SUMMER!" Jacksons voice made her smile. "Hey there little Jack!" She tried her best to look happy in front of him, he was just a little kid after all! No need to get him worried about it! Besides, he's probably still trying to go with the fact that his own sister is no longer with them... Summer frowned, _It must be really hard for him too she thought_.

"Summer! Can we watch Star Wars Rebels!?" Jackson's voice snapped Summer out of her thoughts.

"Yeah!" She reached for the remote on the coffee table, "Which one do you want to watch?!"

" _Fighter Flight!_ I'm pretty sure that you would like it _, and its been a while since I last saw this episode because its one of the older ones."_

* * *

Summer dropped the remote and stared in awe at the T.V. screen.

 _"At least the door opened!"_

The words spoken were extremely familiar, way too familiar...

Joy.

Her best friend was on _Star Wars Rebels_!

She was standing right beside Ezra and Zeb. "J-Jackson?! You see her too... Right?"

The younger one nodded in silence, his eyes fixed on the screen.

"Never mind!" Summer clicked the " _OFF"_ button and set the remote down. "Lets play a bored game instead!"

Jackson got a box with the title _"Candy Land"_ on it. They then acted like nothing happened and started playing. Jackson won just about every round (only because she let him win after all!)

* * *

Soon after they played about 50 games of _Candy Land,_ Amy arrived and thanked Summer, who got her bag and stepped outside. "Time really flew by," Amy smiled and waved goodbye. "You'll have to come again sometime!" Summer simply nodded and turned back to the snow covered sidewalk. That's when her thoughts kicked back in...

 _I'm only seeing things! This is totally normal when your grieving for a loss! Right?,_ she shook her head and proceeded walking for a few quiet moments before coming to a halt.

"Who am I kidding!? Joy is still alive somewhere and I cant do anything to help her get back!" She shrank to the cold ground and lifted her head up to the sky with a single tear going down the side of her cheek. Nobody was around, and there was no sound. Only the snowflakes that swayed to the ground seemed to take notice. "I WANT MY FRIEND BACK!" was the last sound that escaped her mouth before she collapsed into the snow.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUH! Good first chapter right!? I've been working on this FOREVER! (Not really, just two days)**

 **I would also like to give you a description on what Summer looks like since I didn't really include some of that stuff..**

 **Well then! Lets give this a try! *Clears throat***

 **Summer Williams is around the age of 14 and has blonde hair that goes about 3 inches past her shoulders.  
** **She has blue eyes and has her hair up in a ponytail most of the time.  
She's pretty tall for her age at about 5'11. ****Her Zodiac sign being Gemini, she was born early on June, 7th.  
** **Summer is an only child, who is extremely loyal and loves to prove her strength to others.  
** **Not hesitating on making sacrifices to make sure they don't get hurt, Summer will do anything in her power to help her friends.  
** **She's Stubborn, brave, loyal, and gets involved in stupid arguments a lot.**

 **WELP! That's it! Be sure to favorite and review! Thanks for reading, and keep a look out for more chapters coming up!**

 **~Summerthegreat**


	2. The town of Magnolia?

**Here we go! Are you ready for the next chapter?! Cuz I'm not! (just kidding)**

 **IM ALL FIRED UP! LETS DO THIS! XD**

* * *

Summer opened her eyes and looked around, she found herself in a galaxy. (No really, there were stars and everything!) It reminded her of the celestial spirit world in Fairy Tail. The stars twinkled and the space everywhere else glowed with pretty colors, it was all a mix of magentas, pinks, blues, and even a bit of purple!

Summer looked around, how was she not dying?! I mean, she was in space after all! Then she remembered how she had passed out in the snow.

"Hello." a friendly and calm voice sounded from behind Summer and she whipped around to see her best friend.

"Joy!?" The girl was confused. Summer blinked twice and a quiet moment passed by before she got her answer.

"No, I just resemble the one you miss the most. Its perfectly normal for me to look like your friend."

Summer took a step back and clenched her fists just in case, "Who are you, and how do you know Joy!?"

"My name is Saige, and I'm your protector. I know everything about you," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, " I'm not going to hurt you so there is no need to make fists."

Summer relaxed a bit and sighed, "Why am I here?! And you don't know anything about me!"

Saige simply huffed "Jeez, you really are a piece of work huh? Your name is Summer Williams and your in the 9th grade even though you skipped a grade." Summer looked surprised as she went on "Your really obsessed with anime, especially Fairy Tail. Your an only child and was born on June 7th, shall I keep going?!"

Summer looked amused "Fine! You know me, now tell me why I'm here!" suddenly visions flashed through her head of herself covered in snow while being lifted into an ambulance.

"I brought you here, don't you want to help your friend?!" Saige explained "Because from what I just saw-"

Summer cut her off, "Of course I wanna help Joy! Why wouldn't I?!"

"Well, if you would be so kind as to not interrupt me, you can save your friend! And if you do, then you can get back too!"

"But how am I supposed t-" Saige simply grinned and the stars in the galaxy grew brighter with every second.

"Sorry! Its hard to explain, but you'll figure it out! I have to go, but ill be watching over you!" By now, Summer was drowning in the light and Saige had vanished along with it.

Summer squeezed her eyes shut and stumbled forward "Wait! Don't leave! Saige!"

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Summer was taken aback "What is this?" she held out her hands and saw that she was wearing a brown short sleeved vest with a turquoise tank top and a bright blue shirt. For bottoms she was wearing jeggings with boots that went up right under her knee. A bit of hair fell in her face and she realized that she had side bangs, the rest of her hair was about three inches longer and tied up in a ponytail with a turquoise ribbon.

Summer looked up, she was standing in a familiar looking town with many people walking the streets. The town had several streams passing through it and many buildings. "Might as well ask around and see where I am..." She then sprinted forward.

Summer looked around at all the people and spotted a bakery, "Maybe the baker there can tell me where I am if he's not busy!"

When the young girl entered the shop, a delicious smell entered her nostrils. "Mmmm... What's that smell?!"

The baker was putting some bread in the oven when he answered, "That's my new raspberry filled chocolate cake! I got to say, its my most successful recipe yet! Would you like a free sample?"

Summers eyes lightened up. "Of course! It smells like heaven!" The baker simply smiled and handed her a tiny sample. She popped it in her mouth and the icing had already melted in the first ten seconds!

"This is the sweetest thing I've ever tasted!"

"I always try my best! So, what brings you here? I know a new face when I see it." The man raised one eyebrow.

Summer snapped back into reality and licked her lips. "OH! That's right... I'm kind of lost so, could you tell me where I am?!"

The baker laughed before replying "This is the town of Magnolia! And I don't blame you for getting lost, its a pretty big city!"

Summer was taken aback, _Magnolia is the home of Fairy Tail!_ In her head she was screaming, but she simply grinned and thanked the man before stepping back outside.

"This has got to be a dream!" Summer said to herself. She shook her head and blinked a few times. "But its not, and I need to save Joy!"

She then looked around and put her thoughts together _, just passed the Cardia Cathedral is where the Fairy Tail guild_ _stands! Maybe they can help me figure out where I need to go!_

Then young teen caught a glimpse of the Cathedral and took off. She had to dash around people in the streets but found it a lot easier to cut through the alleys. Summer questioned herself. "Why doesn't anyone else take this route?!"

* * *

"Because they know not to cross onto our turf, kid!" A sharp voice startled Summer and she staggered backwards only to hit a dead end. There were five males, and by what she could tell, they were all in their 18s or 19s.

"What do you mean by _kid_?" Summer scanned the alley for any escape but the men had blocked both passage ways. The only way was up, _too bad I don't have wings!_ They looked very muscular and big, she wouldn't stand a chance!

The biggest one snorted and punched the palm in his hand. "I mean give us all your jewel! Or take punishment! We always get what we want so this wont be any different!"

Summer had no escape, or money for that matter. "Sorry, but I don't have any!"

The man snorted again "That's too bad. Now you'll see just what happens when we don't get what we deserve, punk!" He then gave a signal with his hand and two of the other men stepped out and started walking towards Summer.

The younger one stood her ground. "You don't deserve what you steal! Its wrong to make a living out of hurting innocent people just for money!"

Just then, one of the men swiped a blow and Summer jumped up to dodge it, but was punched and thrown against the wall behind her. Summer gasped when she hit it and let out a short scream after landing on the ground.

"That's right! Scream in pain! And enjoy it while it lasts!" The second one snapped and kicked her repeatedly in the shoulder about six times just as hard as the last.

Summer winced, but kept her mouth shut. "Why are you so silent?!" one of them said before yanking her ponytail. Summer gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Okay boys, my turn! Ill make sure that she screams!" The leader took a step forward and the other two retreated back to where they were. Summer forced herself to slowly get back up.

"There's no way I'm going to let anyone like you get the best of me..." She sat up on her knee and held her shoulder with a hand, only one of her eyes were open while she was covered in dirt and bruises. Summer looked up at her opponent and flashed him a glare.

"Then lets see if you'll still last with this Magic attack!" The man threw up his fists and hit the stone ground with all his might, which caused a row of the ground ahead of him to shoot upward with hard and rocky debris.

Summer froze where she was, but before the debris hit her an explosion of flames blocked the attack and dust flew everywhere.

"Hey, are you okay? Lucy, help her out and ill take care of these guys!" A familiar voice reached her ears and as soon as the dust cleared out she looked up to see a familiar spikey headed face.

Natsu.


	3. New Memories!

**HEY GUYS! I have decided to start writing chapter 3 because my imagination cant wait any longer and I'm REALLY board! I would like to thank Disney Syndulla for proof reading these chapters before I publish them, she's been a big help! Thank you for reading this far into my story! IM ALL FIRED UP!**

* * *

"There's no way I'm going to let anyone like you get the best of me..." Summer glared at the men that had attacked her.

"Then let's see if you'll still last with this magic attack!" The man threw up his fists and hit the stone ground with all his might, which caused a row of the ground ahead of him to shoot upward with hard and rocky debris.

Summer froze where she was, but before the debris hit her an explosion of flames blocked the attack and dust flew everywhere.

"Hey, are you okay? Don't worry, I'll take care of these guys!" A familiar voice reached her ears and as soon as the dust cleared out she looked up to see a familiar spikey headed face.

Natsu.

* * *

Summer looked up at the fire wizard in shock, in her head she was screaming but she stayed calm. "I-I'm okay... Thank you." Natsu smiled back at her and turned towards the men.

"I thought I already taught you guys a lesson! Looks like I went too easy on you last time!" He lit up both of his fists. "I hope you're ready, cuz I don't like how you do things!"

Summer was watching Natsu when she felt a soft hand on her good shoulder. She turned her head and saw big brown eyes looking down at her. "We're here to help you! How's your shoulder?!" It was Lucy!

"I'm f-fine..." Summer stammered in a cracked voice.

"Well you don't look fine, that's for sure!" She looked over Lucy's shoulder to see a little blue cat looking worried.

Summer objected "Really, I'm alright…"

"FIRE DRAGON... WING ATTACK!" Summer turned her head to see Natsu send the rest of the men flying with flames trailing behind them!

Summer gasped, _do I have any magic?!_ she thought. Suddenly, memories and visions passed through her mind. _Yes, I have Sun Dragon Slayer magic which is made up of fire and light. It was taught to me by Sunneth, my foster mother who was Queen of the Sun Dragons. My last name has changed from Williams, to Blue._

Summer attempted to fully stand up but when she moved her left knee it stung and made her wince.

Lucy looked at her in shock. "Are you crazy?! You need to rest!"

Summer just looked back at her in reply and turned her head back towards the fight. _I want to help!_

 _"_ I'll be fine!" Summer braced herself and started running towards her target.

She paused for a second, _let's try an attack on them!_

"SUN DRAGON... IRON FIST!"

Summer aimed for the leader of the group and hit him spot on in the jaw with a fist of a bright golden flame!

Natsu turned his head towards Summer and simply smiled. "LETS FINISH EM!"

Summer gave a nod and lit up her feet before kicking one of the other men in the stomach.

"WATCH OUT!" In the corner of her eye, she saw one of them lunging towards her. She whipped around and gave him a swift punch that sent him flying!

"Was that the last one?" Lucy looked around for any others but the ones in sight were either knocked out or running away.

"I think we got them all." Natsu wiped his face and turned towards Summer, "Are you okay? You look pretty beaten up..."

Summer held her shoulder and bent her hurt knee, "Well, my shoulder is pretty beaten up from where they kicked me... But I'm fine."

Lucy sighed, "You should come with us, I would hate myself if we just left you here wounded like this."

Summer opened her mouth to speak but hesitated, _Maybe their right... I need to heal up..._

"Okay... Maybe for a little while."

"Lean on me." Lucy wrapped her arm around her, "I can walk on my own, it might hurt but I'm okay!"

"But your limping!"

"I'll be fine!"

* * *

Summer opened her eyes to find herself in Fairy Tails infirmary.

"Your finally up! After you passed out, we got really worried!" Mira Jane was the first person she saw.

Summer scratched the back of her head and looked around, "I passed out?!"

Mira nodded "You passed out before you got here, so Natsu and Lucy brought you here for treatment. I never got to introduce myself, I'm Mira Jane! But you can just call me Mira for short, I use transformation magic."

Summer looked up at Mira and smiled "I'm Summer..." She then sat up in her hospital bed to notice a huge bandage wrapping around her shoulder and chest. When she moved the blanket from over her legs, she saw another bandage around her knee and touched her face to feel one on her cheek.

"Am I really hurt that bad?" Mira sat down on the bed next to her and handed her a wooden mug half full with cold water.

"From what I see and heard, you were in a pretty bad condition... So I got you some healing ointment and bandaged you right up!"

Summer sighed, "What did they tell you?"

"Lucy said that you were being beaten up when they first saw you, but you got back up and fought hard right before you passed out! I gotta say, Summer, you really outdid yourself!"

"Yeah! No kidding, she fought like a boss!" Startled, Summer swiftly turned her head to see Natsu standing in the doorway followed by Master Makarov and a few others.

"So, this is the other dragon slayer you were telling me about?!"

Natsu smiled "YUP! Sun Dragon Slayer right?!"

Summer nodded and decided to play dumb, _they don't know that I know everything about them_. "You're a Dragon Slayer too?! I thought I was the only one!"

The teen coolly replied, "Well it's your lucky day, because we got three others in this building right now! I'm Natsu by the way!"

The young girl nodded, "Well my names Summer, and-"

She was cut off when she heard a loud crash, "What in the world was that?!"

Makarov sighed, "That's what we like to call a pointless rampage! Don't worry, it's totally normal around here."

Lucy stepped in from behind the two and giggled, "I'm just surprised Natsu didn't start it this time!"

"HEY!" Natsu glared at Lucy, and Summer saw Happy approach them.

"Lucy's right! When was the last time YOU didn't start a stupid argument?!"

"When was the last time YOU didn't have a fish for a meal?!" Natsu exclaimed.

Summer giggled, they were even better in person!

Lucy turned towards her, "I'm Lucy, this is Happy, and our Guild Master Makarov! Right now we're in the Fairy Tail guild hall!"

Mira butted in "You guys found her in an ally right?"

"Yeah that's right. Mind if I ask where you come from?" Lucy tilted her head at Summer who looked a bit surprised.

"I…uh…" She closed her eyes and more memories came back to her. Natsu and Lucy exchanged glances before looking back at Summer.

"I was traveling by and decided to take a rest stop here, I don't come from anywhere. All I do is travel…" Summer opened her eyes.

"But my mother, Sunneth, a Sun Dragon took me a long time ago before disappearing…"

Natsu looked on at her as if he were staring, "What was the date?"

Summer blinked "July 7th, 777…."

* * *

 **Well... that's it for this chapter! Sorry for it being so late I've been on a major writers block lately -eating popcorn while watching anime-** **SOOOOOO... I guess ill see ya guys later! Until the 4th chapter... HOSTA LAVESTA!**

 **~Summer**


	4. Bandit Hunting

**Hey guys! Enjoy this next chapter! And sorry for the delay, school just started so I don't know how I'm going to do this…**

~CRASHH! Summer had just finished her meal when a body crashed into her and found herself face down on the floor.

With an annoyed look on her face she quickly got up and looked around. "WHO STARTED IT THIS TIME!?"

She was in the guild hall and had been talking with Wendy and Carla by the bar before being disturbed. It had been about a week after Natsu found her in the ally, and she was part of the guild this time!

Natsu and Gray both pointed at each other and yelled at the same time. "IT WAS HIM!"

Summer lit one of her fists and gave a little grin. "Want me to finish it?!"

With Gray already walking away, Natsu went up to her. "FINALLY! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, SUMMER!"

"Sure thing! I could take you down any day!" She backed up into an attacking position and Natsu did the same.

They were about to begin their fight but were interrupted when Lucy butted in before anything happened, "WAIT GUYS! Before we have a pointless brawl, how about we take this job? My rent is due in two days and I'm totally broke!"

Summer looked up, "Sounds fun! Haven't taken a job since I joined the guild so why not?"

Wendy walked up to them from the bar looking a bit curious, "Speaking of you joining the guild, mind if I ask where your Fairytail mark is?"

Summer's eyes widened "OH! I almost forgot to show you guys," The young wizard pulled up her short sleeve, exposing her shoulder to show off her new guild mark and smiled "Mira stamped it a few days ago, I figured yellow would match my sun magic so there it is!"

Natsu smiled, "I know this might be late, but welcome to the guild!"

"Thanks! Now, how about that job?" Summer smiled and turned her attention to Lucy who was holding the poster.

"We got to catch some bandits… they've been running around Magnolia for a while now…" Lucy paused for a second before continuing, "It has to be the bandits that attacked you Summer. It seems they are from a dark guild called Black Lightning… You don't have to come with us you know."

Summer looked a bit surprised at first. Flashbacks from being beaten and thrown against a wall came rushing back, but it only made her angry. "I can deal with them! Now that my shoulders better I can teach them a lesson, no problem!"

"If you say so!" Lucy replied.

Like a flash of lightning, Natsu punched his left palm and grinned. "Then that settles it! Your coming with us!"

Summer was fangirling on the inside, but somehow managed to play it cool. "Yeah! Let's go!"

The young wizard looked around the busy town for anything suspicious. The team had split up to look for the bandits through Magnolia so she was by herself. Summer sighed in annoyance when she couldn't find them till an idea popped in her head. _I should be looking in the allies! I'm so dumb!_ When she saw an opening through two buildings she started walking toward it until she heard a loud crash coming from the other side of the street.

"What was that?!" The girl looked around to see that nobody else noticed the noise. _Looks like I have enhanced hearing too, now that I'm a dragon slayer._

"Time for me to kick butt!" She then launched herself on top of a roof, using magic on her feet as little rocket boosters. When Summer landed she paused before darting from roof to roof towards the commotion. "It's getting louder so I must be close…" After a moment or two she halted and looked around. "Where is it!?" She exclaimed in confusion. Suddenly a metal trashcan came hurling towards her. "WHAT TH-?" She jumped towards the ground, barely dodging it after it bounced off the roof into the street, making lots of noise as it did so.

The teen stood up and looked towards the ally where it came from, "Found em." And with that she jumped off the roof and into the commotion.

"Honestly…" Shaking his head, the boy face palmed. "You guys thought you could take my stuff so easily? I don't think so!" He smirked at the bandits laying on the ground and shifted his gaze towards the leader. They were muscular but were defiantly weaker than how they looked. He also noticed a black lightning mark on the dude's neck.

"Take this!" The tall man picked up a metal trash can and rocketed it towards the teen who dodged it as it flew right passed him on top of the roof next to them.

"Is that all you got? I can finish you off right now but I don't think I'll waste my time in a fight I'm guaranteed to win." He then turned around and started walking away, but that only made his opponent mad.

"We'll see about that!" The leader aimed a fist towards him before he heard a shout coming from somewhere above.

"WATCHOUT!" He was taken aback when he saw a flash of light and staggered back a few steps. He shook his head to regain his balance and noticed the leader on the ground.

Standing over the bandit was a blonde girl that looked about his age, maybe even a bit younger with a stern look in her eyes.

"Remember me?! If you don't then maybe I can jog your memory, my name is Summer of Fairy Tail and I'm here to make sure you stop causing trouble!" The girl pointed at the bandit and lit up one of her fists in a golden flame.

"SORRY! I remember you, I- I'm sorry p-please don't hurt me!"

She paused and looked down at the bandit, "Promise?"

"YES, YES I PROMISE JUST PLEASE LET ME GO!" A gasp came from one of the bandit's friends who were on the ground and the girl looked slightly surprised too.

After a moment or two she replied "Ok, but if you steal from anyone ever again I won't show you any mercy!" She stepped back and the bandit quickly got up and darted out of the ally followed by his companion.

 _Who is this girl?!_ He thought.

Summer sighed, looked away from the fleeing bandits, and scanned the boy looking up at her from the ground. He had dark brown hair with black tips, and brown eyes to go with it. He had a tan skin tone similar to Natsu's, when he stood up she noticed he was probably only an inch shorter than her.

"Not bad for a girl." He smirked at her

"Excuse me? Girls can fight just as good as a guy can! Not to mention I just saved your butt from getting hit back there." Summer snapped back

The boy rolled his eyes "Yeah whatever." He started to turn away before Summer snatched the back of his shirt.

"Wait a sec!"

He turned his head to look at her and there was a pause "Need something?"

Summer sensed something. It was weird, it was comforting, it was fate.

"What's your name?" She asked.

The boy looked surprised at first, but then faced her "Rayleigh," He reached out his hand and replied "Summer, is it?"

She squeaked "Huh? How did you know?!"

Rayleigh coolly answered, while still reaching out his hand "You made quite an introduction when you pinned that bandit."

Summer took his hand and they shook "Right."

Rayleigh then nodded "Welp, I got to go find a cozy ally to spend the night. Seeya!"

"You can stay at Fairytail." Summer lifted her sleeve to show him her guild mark.

"What's that?"

"It's a magic guild… we have an infirmary so you could spend the night there. It's dark in the ally's too sooo…

Rayleigh tilted his head "Why would you invite me?"

Summer simply replied "Well, you helped us get rid of the bandits which was part of our job today. So it's the least we can do."

"If that's okay, I suppose one night wouldn't hurt."

Summer couldn't help but feel a little joy, and that hasn't happened in a while. "I can show you where it is!"

"Lead the way!" Rayleigh followed her and the two were off.

Back home, back to the guild, back to Fairy Tail.

 **So what did you guys think of the new chapter? I know it was short but hopefully ill get some more done by the end of this month. And ill probably take advantage of Christmas break. I honestly don't know how ill take advantage of** **the hostage crisis** **school. I know... we all hate it (-_-#) .. ANYWAYS I'm off to play roblox... Bye Fairies!**

 _ **~Summerthegreat**_


End file.
